The existing carrying rack of an ATV does not provide sufficient structures for carrying many hunting stands safely while also carrying a gun or guns. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a carrier for deer stands and guns that was configurable by a user to carry one or more hunting stands and/or guns that was attachable to the existing carrying rack of ATV to allow a hunter to safely transport guns and hunting stands using an ATV.